Creating an opportunity
by NeonCrow
Summary: All his life, Izuku Midoriya has been considered quirkless, unknown to him and everyone else, his quirk just needed to meet the right conditions to activate... let's see how Izuku handles life with two quirks. Slight elements from Naruto, not a full crossover just an idea or two.
1. Reading a Prologue

**Prologue:**

Quirks, the physical representation of the uniqueness of a single being. The individual trait that granted powers solely belonging to that individual. No one knows what caused them in the first place, just that they began to randomly appear beginning with a random baby in Quingquing, China. With a Majority of the world each inheriting a quirk, whether due to genetics or just being pure random, It saw to an explosive increase of those who would use their powers for their own selfish benefit. Luckily, the increase of crime gave birth to a new occupation, one dreamt about since as far as humanity can remember, being a Superhero. The creation of Superheroes allowed for a new way , in which those blessed with a quirk could utilize their unique power, as well as to make a living.

Quirks began manifesting themselves at the age of 4, however, there are those unlucky enough to show traces of having any quirks. Nowadays, with 80% of the world having a quirk, those who were once considered to be the normal, where now considered to be the abnormal and the unnatural. Treated by those as a lower class citizens by most around them, this minority was known as being 'Quirkless'.

* * *

A young boy around 14 years of age, known as Izuku Midoriya had messy green hair and dark green eyes, with four symmetrical freckles on his cheeks dejectedly made his way through an alleyway lost in thought as he reflected how he was bullied again for being quirkless, and dreaming too big for wanting to be a hero, as he clutched his recently burnt notebook in one hand, he began to mimic his idol, All Might, the number one hero's laugh, completely unaware to the presence sneaking up behind him.

"You'll make a great body suit!" a malicious voice cackled gleefully behind him, as Izuku turned to see a large slime monster charging right for him.

'W-what the...' A panicked Izuku thought upon seeing the villain, and feeling his entire body be engulfed by this thing's slimy nature.

"Hold still, it'll all be over soon." The slime monster chuckled as he began to suffocate Izuku, attempting to take over his body from the inside out.

'N-No way...' Izuku helplessly thought. 'Someone...please save me...' he desperately thought, rapidly losing oxygen and close to suffocation. 'Is this... How I die?' Izuku hopelessly thought, as he began to lose consciousness , completely unaware of his eyes flashing red, accompanied by a strange, black, comma-like marking slowly rotating around his pupil, as his eyes closed.

* * *

Immediately after Izuku lost consciousness, the sound of a blast could be heard as a huge buff man dressed in casual clothes of a stretched white T-shirt and green cargo pants, with two distinct bangs sticking upwards above his head, could be seen rocketing out of the sewers, capturing the villain in a bottle with one swift move.

Upon waking up, Izuku realized his surroundings and saw his all time favorite hero, his biggest idol and inspiration in life, All Might, standing before him.

'No way...' Izuku thought disbelievingly, "All Might! Can I get your autograph!" He yelled ecstatically as he scrambled, searching for his notebook, nearly fainted in shock after seeing it already signed.

"You handled yourself well, young man." All Might said with a thumbs up, "Now I must get this guy to the police." he said, gesturing to the bottle, as he stretched himself, preparing to leap away.

'No way...' Izuku panicked to himself, 'There's so much I need to ask him,' he thought as he grabbed the number one hero's leg as All Might took off.

In the air All Might noticed his extra passenger and said "Hey now...I know your a fan and all but you should really let go!" as he tried to grab onto Izuku.

"Are you crazy?!" Izuku yelled, looking fearfully up at him, "If I let go I'll die!" he exclaimed as he desperately held tighter onto All Might's leg.

"Ah...Good point" All Might muttered as he scanned the area for a place to drop off his passenger, silently cursing as he wiped blood that began to drip from the corner of his mouth.

The two landed on a roof nearby, with Izuku tumbling a bit as he frantically tried to keep his balance with his messy hair looking more disheveled than usual. He tried to contain himself, still shocked beyond words to have been in contact with All Might for so long.

"Thank you... I don't know what came over me to do that...but I wanted... no, needed to ask you a question." Izuku said as he desperately attempted to calm his nerves for what he was about to ask.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for questions right now, young man. A hero's life is a busy one and I must move on." All Might said to him, walking to the edge of the building, preparing to jump away.

"No wait please!" Izuku yelled taking a step forward, trying to reach out to All Might." All Might, Do you believe that it's impossible for a quirkless person like me to become a hero?"

"Hmm?" All Might paused, even though he was in a hurry, his words struck a chord with him. "Quirkless?" he asked.

"Yes..." Izuku bowed his head with his hands by his sides. "Ever since I was a small child, It's been my dream to be a hero." Izuku explained, his eyes filling with tears as he recalled all the frustration of being bullied, the anger of being alone, the sadness of not being able to achieve his dream, and most of all the helplessness of feeling less than everyone around him." Even though everyone keeps telling me that I will never be able to, Even though I'm quirkless!" his voice filled with hope, tinged with desperation, completely missing All Might's body beginning to steam. "Can I be a Hero like you?!" he yelled.

He raised his head, expecting to see his hero and to hear his response, but instead, before him stood the emaciated, sunken version of a man wearing a very baggy version of All Might's clothes.

"Wh-What the...Where did All Might go?" He questioned as he began looking around, in hopes of seeing where his hero went.

"I am All Might..." The man spoke, with an intense amount of blood gushing from his lips. Upon seeing his wide disbelieving eyes, All Might then told the story of how he was in an intense fight five years ago, that was kept out of public eye, and that half his respiratory system and his stomach was destroyed, causing him to only be able to be a hero for a short amount of time a day.

* * *

After hearing All Might's story Izuku was completely shocked. 'To think... someone could damage him so badly...' Izuku thought, horrified at what could have done that, but was brought out his thoughts by All Might's next words.

"To answer your earlier question..."He said, standing up. "Heroes risk their lives everyday, and some villains can't be beat without a power. You want to become a hero? Not without a quirk."

"W-What..." he muttered in despair at his idol telling him that there is no chance for him to be a hero.

"Dreams are all well and good to have kid." All Might stated as he began walking out the door to go downstairs, "Just make sure your dreams are achievable..." he finished as the door closed, leaving Izuku with a horrible, empty feeling.

* * *

"I always knew it was impossible..." Izuku dejectedly thought to himself, "I always knew everyone was right, but that if I kept at it hard enough, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance." he sighed as he made his way home, ready to finally give up on his hopeless dream.

He was brought out his depression by people's frantic voices and worried yelling as he looked across the street to find a villain attack in progress.

"Did I come here by habit?" Izuku muttered to himself as he ran across the street to see what was going on.

"What's wrong with the heroes? Why aren't they doing anything?" People in the crowd asked, as they became even more tense at the situation.

"They can't, apparently the villains taken a student hostage. It's been that way for a while" a random civilian said in response.

Izuku's eyes went wide upon seeing the all too horrifying villain that nearly killed him earlier. 'No way... Didn't All Might take care of that guy...?' He thought in worry as he made his way to the front of the crowd, 'This is my fault...' Izuku covered his mouth, with tears of frustration and shame at realizing that he was the reason for the villain to be free when he grabbed onto All Might's leg.

"Wasn't All Might fighting him earlier?" A random civilian stated." There's no way he could lose"

"Then why is that thing still here" Someone responded.

'Someone...please save them' Izuku thought in worry. His eyes widened upon seeing the face of the victim, His childhood friend turned bully, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Hey kid! Get back here!" Someone yelled to him, but Izuku couldn't hear them, having run towards the slime villain in a vain attempt to help save his friend.

'I'm no hero...' The emaciated form of All Might in the crowd watched this with even more shame and guilt as he ran out of transformation time that day.

Izuku screamed as he ran to draw the villains attention, unknown to him his eyes, flashed into a red eye with the black comma in it for a second, as the world slowed down to Izuku, allowing him to dodge a slime tentacle heading for him and to launch his bag at the villain in order to distract him so he could get close and try free Bakugo.

"Deku?!" Bakugo yelled in shock and anger. "What the hell are you doing "

"My body...It just moved on it's own." he yelled trying to keep a brave face, even though he was terrified on the inside and smile at his friend.

"Little pest, disappear!" The slime villain yelled in anger as he aimed one of his tentacles to hit the boy, and, as he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain to come, he felt no pain. Slowly opening his eyes he saw his hero standing there with his body blocking the blow and his smile unwavering.

At seeing this display, All Might forced his body beyond it's limits and leap into action. Even though his body was beyond agony, even though he was riddled with pain, he turned to Izuku, with his smile unwavering, and muttered "Even though I admonished you. I wasn't putting my words into practice. I'm pathetic" He yanked the fallen Izuku up. "Pros are always risking their lives!" he yelled as blood trailed from his lip as he let loose an attack with great fury

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might yelled as, with one mighty swing the villain collapsed into small puddles, as the force from his attack changed the weather and Izuku and everyone else looking in awe.

As the panic died down, with everyone praising Bakugo for being able to hold out so long and admonishing Izuku for his reckless actions, he snuck away fro the crowd, unable to apologize to All Might for his foolish actions.

* * *

"Hey, Deku!" he was interrupted by that hated nickname, as he turned around to come face to face with his 'friend' Bakugo." I didn't ask for your help got that?!" he yelled, angry at the thought of useless Deku saving him." And what the hell was up with your eyes?!" He angrily questioned as he could have sworn for a second, Izuku's eyes changed color.

"My eyes...?"Izuku questioned confusedly.

Bakugo narrowed his eyes at that, realizing that it must have been a trick of the light he saw in the heat of battle. "Forget that! Just know you did nothing to help the situation and I owe you nothing. Got that!" He yelled as he ran off.

'That's Kacchan for you...' He thought with sweat drop, thinking about his hot-headed classmates actions.

"I am Here!" All Might yelled, surprising Izuku as he appeared from a corner.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw the blood spewing from All Might as he was forced to de-transform.

"Young man...I came to thank you, and to also discuss your question from earlier, If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't told me about your life, I would have turned into a man in a bodysuit who was just all talk... So thanks" All Might earnestly thanked Izuku.

"N-No, it was my fault he was there to begin with..."Izuku replied humbly. "I got in the way of your hard work and wasted all your energy, not to mention your time."

"I'm not done... You told me you were quirkless, yet, it was because It was none other than the timid, quirkless You at the scene that I was able to act. "All Might said seriously, trying to get the point across. "There are stories about many Heroes" All Might began with dramatic music playing in the background "How they became great...Most have one thing in common...Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own... And today... that's what happened to you... young man... You too CAN become a hero." All Might said in his true form with the sun setting behind him and Izuku crying upon finally hearing the words he's been waiting to hear someone say all his life, coming from the person he's admired the most.

"I deem you worthy to inherit my power, my quirk is yours to inherit." All Might's true form said seriously with Izuku looking at him up at him confusedly.

"What...?" He muttered at a loss of words.

"What's with that face?" All Might yell while laughing whole heartedly. "It was just a suggestion, don't worry, the choice is yours." As All Might made his way closer to the downed Izuku, he exclaimed, "Listen well, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" he yelled as blood continuously gushed out his mouth from the sheer force of his emotions.

'Wh-what is All Might saying...?' thought Izuku as he stared at the shrunken form of his idol.

"I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost'... and I constantly dodge any questions related to it during interviews with a funny joke...Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be thought of as a natural-born hero, But young man, I will tell you the truth."

"My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!" he said grandiosely with his arms out wide

"It was passed on to you...?" Izuku said in complete astonishment." this changes everything we know about quirks!"

"And next, It is your turn. I can give you my abilities." All Might said.

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Izuku exclaimed, panicked at the world changing information he just learned, "It's true that your Quirk is something heavily debated, so much so it's considered one of the world's greatest mysteries. Not a day goes by that I don't see someone talking about it online, But," Izuku stated, lost in thought of what he's been told. "I don't understand what you mean by inheriting or passing a Quirk... the thought of passing on a quirk is unheard of before, never even hypothesized before, Why is that? Is it because from the dawn of time a quirk like that has never been confirmed, In the first place it's..." Izuku trailed off, continuously mumbling all his theories and the possibilities.

"Sounds like you're overthinking this whole, inheriting thing..." All Might said as he stared upon the boy who continued to mutter nonsense. "Stop Nerding out!" he yelled. " I may hide a lot, but I don't lie." All Might said gaining Izuku's attention. "The power to transfer power, that is the Quirk I inherited!" All Might exclaimed as his hand gave off a brilliant glow. "The true name of my power is 'One for All'. "All Might said as it showed the same glow in his hand bouncing off many other different colored orbs as he further explained. " One person cultivates the power, and then passes it to another person, who also cultivates it, then passes it on and it continues to grow as it gets passed along... It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart" he finished as he clenched his hand, shutting off the glow emitted from his power.

"Why are you giving me something so great?" Izuku questioned the hero.

"I have been looking for a successor, and then, I watched you jump into action, while the rest of us stood idly by." He said, looking at Izuku with the utmost expression of seriousness. "You're just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone back there!" He explained to Izuku, as Izuku began to tear up in response. "Well it's up to you though. What'll you do?"

'He said so much to encourage me, and even told me about his quirk. There's no reason to turn him down...' Izuku thought to himself as he stood up to face All Might. "I'll do it!" Izuku yelled in conviction.

"Instant agreement? That's what I thought you would say!" All Might exclaimed, happy at the thought of finding a worthy successor. "Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach park in two days to begin your training." All Might said as he bid his new successor farewell and left.

'Did that just happen...?' Izuku thought to himself, lost in complete euphoria, at his idol telling him that he can be a hero and entrusted such a secret to him. So deliriously happy was he that he completely missed his phone's repeated buzzing until reaching home and seeing three missed calls and a worried text that read:

 **Mochan** : 'Is everything Ok? :-(

"AH!" Izuku yelled as he hurriedly went to shower to get ready, having completely forgotten he was to meet someone due to all the commotion that day.

 **Authors note:**

 **So this idea has been spinning around for a while now, and I had to try write it... not sure If It'll be good yet, but wanted to get more practice.**

 **To those of you who realized, yes, that is the freakin' Sharingan from Naruto. Why? because Izuku already has the skill to analyze his opponent's quirk, why not make that his actual quirk, but because he was never in a life or death situation, his quirk was stuck in its base form, which is his natural ability to analyze. during the ten months I want him to learn his Sharingan as I think it would be a cool support tool for One for All, being that it doesn't matter how fast you can react to an object, if your body can't keep up then it won't matter, which is where the strength and speed from One for All comes in. I don't plan on giving him Mangekyo as that would be too broken with all his other abilities, plus I really don't see our Izuku killing anyone, let alone his best friend, I mean yeah he could unlock it by working hard like Shisui, but... Mangekyo, let alone the E.M.S. would be too broken so I'm sticking to the basic sharingan abilities like copying movement or casting illusions...Since there's no chakra for him to do ninjutsu with and quirks would be like a bloodline he wouldn't be able to copy them, the sharingan won't be as overpowered as in Naruto, however he can analyze quirks, for example if Uraraka tries to use zero gravity he would see her fingertips have a strange glow, signifying quirk usage in that area.**

 **I want him to be overpowered eventually but not to the point where there is no tension in fights and he stomps everyone.**

 **Also... yes deku got a text from a girl :0 I wonder who and what else this will change.**


	2. Recalling a Memory

**Chapter 2**

Staring at his phone, and seeing the worried text, Izuku realized something, "Oh crap, I totally forgot!" Izuku yelled in a panic, as he frantically rushed to take a shower and get dressed, rushing out the house as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Half an hour earlier**

'Where is he?' A girl, dressed in what appeared to be high quality clothing, wore a simple white blouse and a red skirt, looked anxiously out the window, as she waited for her best friend- whom, despite what her mom teases her about, she does not have a crush on- to appear for their usual weekly meet ups, however, he was already ten minutes late and she was beginning to get worried, as she knows he's rarely late for anything.

Trying to distract herself from worrying, she began staring out the window with a wistful expression, recalling how the two of them became close.

* * *

 _It was around 7 years ago, when she was 7 years old. She was excited to go to a summer camp made to help children gain control of their quirks and help them to understand what can be possible, as well as to teach quirk responsibility, and how to use it properly. Having problems controlling her quirk, her parents told her it would be a great idea for her to spend a summer at camp learning about quirks, as well as for her to experience the outdoors. Having been home schooled all her young life, she thought it would be a great way for her to meet people her own age. She eagerly waited in the car to see what adventures waited for her there and to finally make friends her own age._

* * *

She daintily took a sip of her tea.

* * *

 _Three days had passed, and she wanted to go home. Everyone around her only wanted to be friends with her because of her quirk. All the boys wanted her to make the coolest new toy for them to play with, and all the girls wanted her to make them cute clothes for them to wear. No one wanted to be friends for her, and so she walked away from the crowd, ready to call her butler to pick her up and take her home. She was about to phone home when she heard the sound of yelling, curious, she went to go and check it out._

 _"Why'd you come back this year, Midoriya?" a boy her age with a red cap and his fingers extended far beyond a normal length, raised threatingly to the boy, said._

 _"I-I just wanted to learn about my quirk." a cute boy her age with green hair and adorable freckles stuttered his reply._

 _"Save it!" another boy with red wings protruding from his back interjected, "You're lucky Bakugo was too sick to come this year! Or he'd show a quirkless loser like you his place!"_

 _She gasped at this, even though she was young, she was aware of the stigma of being labeled quirkless, immediately emerging from her hiding spot, using her quirk to create a bat, "Hey, leave him alone!" she yelled, as she raised her bat towards the two boys in front of the boy._

 _The two boys' eyes widened at recognizing the girl, and, being aware of how strong of a quirk she had, left the area, although not before the one with the red cap said over his shoulder, "Maker chick... you should stay away from quirkless Midoriya, he's no good."_

 _"Those jerks!" she cutely exclaimed as she placed down her bat, looking at the boy before her with her arm stretched out, with tears in his eyes, the unnamed boy looked confusedly at her, almost like no one has ever helped him before, he tentatively smiled as he, clasped his hand in hers as she pulled him up._

 _"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo." she said smiling cheerfully at the boy._

 _"I-I'm M-Midoriya Izuku." He chocked out, still unsure of what she was doing._

 _"Will you be my friend?" she asked giving him the biggest smile he's ever seen._

* * *

Having just called him a few times, the now named Momo Yaoyorozu sent him a text, and anxiously ordered another cup of tea. After sipping her tea for a while, she received an alert. Immediately thinking it was Izuku, she hurriedly picked up her phone, only to realize it was from an app she had, that notified her of any All Might related news. Knowing full well how much of a huge fan Izuku was, she decided to read the article in order to understand what her best friend will inevitably gush about in what she likes to call his fanboy moments.

* * *

 _Four weeks had passed since meeting Izuku and Momo has never been happier. The two have been nearly inseparable since that day she found him being bullied, despite all the warnings she received and despite how everyone avoided the two, due to other kids her age considering Izuku's quirklessness to be a disease and contagious, she was having the time of her young life, her Izu-kun was absolutely adorable with his shyness and cute stutter, and was in complete awe of her quirk, yet never asked for anything, nor try to get her to abuse her quirk for his own benefit. It was the first time she could call someone her age a friend, not for her money or quirk, but because he genuinely enjoyed her for being herself._

 _Over the course of her friendship with Izu-kun she experienced emotions she rarely, if ever experience before, such as how upset she was to find out that he's been bullied for years, due to being quirkless. She recalled how badly it affected her Izu-kun's view on himself and his own worth._

* * *

 _"U-um Yaoyorozu-san...Why would you be friends with a quirkless nobody like me?" Izu-kun asked her after quirk training day, with him failing to activate his quirk yet again._

 _"Because Izu-kun is Izu-kun." She said firmly as she looked him in the eyes, seeing the utter confusion at her wanting to be his friend, tinged with slight weariness if she had any ulterior motives, "It doesn't matter to me if you have a quirk or not, because you're still you no matter what"_

* * *

 _The look of pure shock and absolute joy would stay with her for the rest of her life, as Izu-kun's face morphed into a beautiful genuine smile, and was the brightest thing she has ever seen._

 _She recalled how angry she was, on his behalf that people could hate such an adorably sweet child, as well as the protective outrage when seeing others try to hurt her Izu-kun for being close to her and being quirkless._

 _She also recalled the utter sadness she felt, when he told her one day that she was the first person, besides his mother, to accept him for being quirkless, as everyone else, either bullied him or thought him beneath them, as, in their eyes, he was less than human._

 _Being Izu-kun's friend was the best thing that happened to her and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Knowing that tomorrow would be the last day of the camping trip, and may be the last time she'll get to spend with her best friend she made plans to enjoy tomorrow._

 _"Hey Izu-kun" the boy in question attempted to hide his blush at being called something so affectionate by a girl his age, "Wanna go to the lake tomorrow?" She stopped walking to turn around and faced him, "Even though there will be a lot of people there, the councilors will bring s'mores and music and allow us to play games. Do you still wanna come?" She asked again, even though she really wanted to have fun at the end of camp celebration, she wanted to make sure if such a big crowd was ok with her Izu-kun, because without him, it would be boring._

 _"S-Sure, Yaoyorozu-san" he nervously replied as he tried to avoid looking at her pleading eyes._

 _"Bad Izu-kun" She playfully glared at him, " I told you to call me Momo-chan!" she exclaimed,as she childishly stomped her foot with an adorable pout._

* * *

 **'All Might saves school boy!'** Momo nearly chocked on her tea, reading the article and seeing the school boy mentioned in the article was someone wearing Izu-kun's school uniform, someone she was sadly acquainted with, Bakugo Katsuki, her best friend's, long time bully. Upon reading the article she found out that a villain with a strange slime quirk, allowed him to hold a person hostage, as he tried to take over their body, but was luckily saved by All Might just in time. Her heart sank as she read a section in the article about another boy from that school, attempting to help the captured Bakugo, ignoring the warnings of all the heroes present and nearly died in the process.

'Please, don't be him' She thought, heart sinking in her chest and eyes going wide with worry as she clicked on a link posted by someone in the crowd of the earlier event, who recorded the entire thing.

* * *

 _It was the last day at camp and everyone was having fun by the lake side. It was a great lunch party, as some of the councilors grilled burgers and hot dogs for the kids as well as brought s'mores for everyone. Having eaten, the councilors allowed us to play some games, and the majority decided on Heroes vs villains, which is essentially a game where there are two teams, and the hero team must chase down the villains, while the villain team must make it past the hero team and back into the camp to win, with both sides using their quirks to help in their task. The game started a little deep in the forest and with the two being on the villain team they ran away from the crowd and thought to hide nearby in the shrubbery until the coast was clear and them run by and win._

 _"So you didn't take my advice, to stay away from quirkless Midoriya, huh?" The same rude boy with the red cap, who tried to bully Izu-kun a few weeks back said to her, as he and his friend stepped out the bush, accompanied by four other guys._

 _"You've escaped a beating long enough, you useless brat!" one of the other kids said as he angrily glared at Izu-kun, and Izu-kun visibly closing in on himself._

 _She hated that, absolutely hated her Izu-kun's face being anything but happy. "You jerks! Leave him alone, there's nothing wrong with Izu-kun and you should all leave him alone!" she exclaimed, protectively stepping in front of her best friend, with her fiercest glare on her face._

 _A few of the guys momentarily stepped back at seeing her glare, but immediately regained themselves as they all smirked activating their quirks, with the main bully extending his fingers, the other guy released his wings, one guy looked to be able to levitate rocks, one enlarged his arm, one had sparks emanating from his hair, and the final one's eyes started to glow._

 _She gulped as she realized how badly the situation was and tried using her quirk to create a shield, but was a little too panicked, causing her shield to be visibly weak and brittle._

 _"J-just run Momo-chan!" she heard Izu-kun yell out, "They want me, you don't have to do all this." he frantically said._

 _"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't stay by your side?" She said with a smile, trying her best to reassure her friend._

 _"Cute..." the guy in a red cap mockingly said "If she wants to fight so bad, then fight her!" he exclaimed with a nasty smirk as they all charged._

 _The chase went on for a while, with her using her quirk to make random distractions and obstacles, and Izu-kun, using his prior experience from running from bullies, and his good eyesight to find a route and to dodge the branches and other vegetation as they ran through the forest. They kept on running, with the six bullies getting closer, and ended up being trapped on top a small ledge with the lake being below them a bit, and the other campers, who either lost the game or were tired sitting across the lake._

 _In a desperate attempt at protecting her friend she held up another shield she made, but was critically low on energy, having used it up in the chase, and by making random things with her quirk._

 _" Haha, finally, this has gone on long enough." one of the boys said, as they realized the two were trapped._

 _"That damned bastard" the kid who once had the red cap, but it was lost in the chase, "That was my favorite hat, get him!" he yelled as they ran passed her, ignoring her and started beating her Izu-kun._

 _"Izu-kun!" she yelled in worry and tried to help, but was too weak to make anything else with her quirk._

 _"Got you know, you plague rat!" one of the boys viciously snarled as he launched rocks with his quirk towards, the bloody and bruised Izuku._

 _'No' She thought frantically as she jumped in front of her friend, taking a hit from one of the rocks, causing her to lose her footing and be launched off the ledge,into the deep part of the lake._

 _"Momo-Chan!" she heard Izu-kun's panicked yell, as he reached out for her, and the bullies eyes all widened as they realized what happened and fled the area._

 _"Help!" her shrill voice rang out from the lake, garnering the attention from those across the lake. "I can't swim!" she fearfully yelled, proclaiming one of her biggest secrets, having been too proud beforehand to admit her lack of knowledge on how to swim, but realizing now's no time for pride. Everyone's eyes widened at that declaration, realizing the seriousness, as some of the other campers, screamed in panic, while the others remained stock still._

 _'Is this the end...' she thought petrified with fear, as she began to sink. 'Izu-kun, I'm so sorry..' she thought mournfully as her eyes started to close._

 _She heard a splash, and saw her Izu-kun, swimming despite his injuries towards her, reaching her before she ran out of air and brought her to the surface, with her gasping for air. She turned to face him and he gave her a watery smile, visibly traumatized from almost losing her, covered with cuts and bruises from his recent injuries, but gave her the biggest smile that he could muster and said to her "I'll never let go, Momo-Chan, I'll always be there for you!" as he desperately tried to swim to shore with her in one arm, and as she passed out from exhaustion and mental fatigue from the days events, she closed her eyes, etching the words he said to her that day, forever into her mind._

 _After she awoke later in the evening, in the medical cabin of the camp. She explained the situation to the councilors and watched them leave, muttering about how sever the consequences those boys punishments would be. Waiting a few minutes, she snuck out the infirmary towards, to a familiar cabin belonging to her friend. Inside she saw her best friend worriedly pacing back and forth, lost in his own world, muttering gibberish._

 _"I'm back" she said softly to gain his attention._

 _"Momo-chan!" He exclaimed as he hurriedly ran to her side and began looking all over her to see if anything was still wrong._

 _"I'm fine now, Izu-kun" she smiled warmly at him._

 _"I-I'm so sorry Momo-chan, It's all my fault!" he exclaimed as he took a step back from her. "If you weren't friends with a quirkless nobody like me, the none of this would've happen and you wouldn't have been hurt." he rambled on worriedly in guilt and shame._

 _"Hey now." she bopped him on the nose to break him from his mumbling rambles "This wasn't your fault" she explained, as she took a step closer to him. "Besides..." she softly said, as she brought him into a tight hug, completely startling him as he expected her to be mad and blame him, "Thank you for saving my life..." she whispered softly into his ear, as she pulled back and stared deep into his eyes, " Thank you, you saved my life, Izu-kun, even though everyone was there, everyone was watching, you were the one to save me, even though you're quirkless and have no power, you dived in while injured... You're my hero, Izu-kun." she explained to the boy, with her hands trembling at the memory, hugging him even tighter as a few tears escaped her eyes._

* * *

Her face went blank after watching the video, as she digested all that she saw. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing Izuku running into the coffee shop, looking disheveled and visibly exhausted.

"Your late." she simply said with an unreadable expression on her face as she sipped her now cold tea, mentally wincing at her slightly cold tone, but was curious to see if Izuku, would actually tell her why he was late and not lie in a foollish attempt to not get her to worry like the many other times he's done something stupid.

"Y-Yeah..." he stuttered as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, looking away from her, a clear sign of him vainly attempting to lie to her. "I-I had to help Mom with something.

"I see." she calmly stated as she put down her tea, " So it had nothing to do with this?" she said as she showed him the article from earlier, and played the video of him running from the crowd, ignoring the heroes yell to returned to safety as he sprinted towards the villain.

"I-I can explain!" he frantically yelled as she glared at him.

 **Author's note-**

 **So...I've done some backstory on how they became friends, as well as, putting Izuku in the doghouse apparently... Didn't expect Momo's p.o.v to be a chapter on it's own, but, It is what it is, hopefully I can get to the training montage soon without getting too distracted... also... what are your thoughts on kid Izuku and Momo and their interactions, not sure if you guys liked the summer camp flashbacks. I didn't want them to just randomly meet on the street as I wanted a way for them to have a solid connection beforehand, and I could use some ideas on how to get them together, within the next ten months before U.A. entrance exams.**


	3. Reassuring a Friend

**Chapter 2**

"I-I can explain!" Izuku frantically yelled as Momo glared at him.

* * *

She stared at him for a moment, face neutral, "Come with me." She commanded as she made her way outside, leaving a generous tip, with Izuku carefully trotting behind her. The two made their way to the parking lot to a car waiting for them, after entering Momo told the driver to take them to her home.

As the car drove on, the two sat in silence with Momo refused to look at him. He bowed his head a bit, feeling some amount of guilt at seeing her biting her lip and clenching her fist tightly in her lap, with her trying her best to hide the fear and worry she felt behind a mask of professional indifference. He remained quiet, knowing it was best for her to center herself, and to wait until they were alone before an explanation, especially because he had a lot to tell her.

After driving into the large property, whose magnitude still awes him to this day, the two made their way inside, greeting the workers as they made their way to her room. Inside her room was a soothing shade of purple with a large four poster bed in the center, lined with black silk sheets, a large television with a game console to one side, with a huge study desk nearby and a giant bookshelf covering the opposite wall.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, then turned to her and looked her directly in her eyes, seeing the sheer worry she tried to hide. "I know what I did was foolish, and that I could have been seriously injured or worse." he said as he gripped her hand and sat her down on the bed. "But I couldn't just stand their and watch someone in pain like that." He finished, filled with resolve.

Still she persisted, "What if you slowed down for a second, or if you had tripped." she stated worriedly, "If All Might hadn't been there..." she whispered, scared to think of the alternative.

Hearing this caused Izuku to flinch, as he vividly remembered the horror of almost dying, of suffocating and being helpless to do anything about it. He pushed away his own feelings of terror as he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "I promise...I'll always be here." He muttered.

She sighed as she hugged him, " I was so worried..." she muttered as she squeezed him tighter," When I saw that video of you running towards that villain, and you weren't picking up my calls, I thought something terrible had happened to you." she whispered in his ears, as he could feel his shoulder growing slightly damp," I can't lose you Izu-kun."

"Hey, you won't lose me." He said, giving her a reassuring pat on the back, smiling at a job well done, feeling her body losing the worried tenseness it had, "Besides, that thing wouldn't have caught me again." he continued, completely lost in the moment, enjoying the feel of the hug to realize what he had accidentally revealed.

Immediately she pulled back, looking at him, with eyes wide and her mouth a gape, " What?" She asked breathlessly.

'Crap...' His eyes went wide, noticing what he had let slip. "N-Now Mo-chan... Everything was alright in the end, I mean sure I was being suffocated and blacked out and all..." He frantically rambled, inwardly cursing his bad habit of not being able to stop blabbing." Then All Might saved me!" He exclaimed to her in a last ditch effort, trying to divert her worry away from the situation with the fact he met his idol.

Eyes growing wider, and more panicked the more she heard. Immediately she began searching him all over, checking to see if he was injured, and upon seeing some bruises on his stomach and wrists, she instantly created a large roll of bandages as she began wrapping him, with her hands slightly shaky due to all the emotions felt. "Explain..." She pleaded with watery eyes, but a firm resolve, desperately wanting, no, needing to hear exactly what happened.

Now mummified with bandages, and seeing the firm resolve in her eyes, he relented. " My teacher wanted to know what we planned to do for the future, and ended up revealing that I planned to go to U.A."

She said nothing, knowing how difficult it was getting in to the school, let alone without a quirk.

"I-I guess kacchan wasn't too happy about that as he cornered me after class and told me I could never make it as an equal without a quirk." He continued, head bowed as he recounted the story, completely missing the narrow eyed angry look that crossed her face.

'Still calling him kacchan...' she thought, upset with her Izu-kun still considering that bully a friend after all he's put him through, as well as slightly jealous that after all that he still considers Bakugo his first friend and calls him so affectionately.

"In the end, he told me that I better pray I get a quirk in the next life and jump off the roof..." he muttered bitterly still disappointed his first friend could say something like that.

"WHAT!" Momo yelled in outrage, jumping to her feet, looking angrier than he's ever seen her. " That... That..." She muttered as she began pacing with clenched fist. "Asshole!" she venomously spat, causing Izuku's eyes to widen, as he rarely, if ever, heard her curse.

"I'm here now, I'm sure I didn't follow his advice." He nervously spoke up in an attempt at a joke, to hopefully lighten the mood and calm her down, completely failing as she glared at him in response.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she sat back down beside him. "Continue." She said in her best attempt at a poker face, to pretend to be calm.

He winced, seeing the anger still present in her eyes, along with her clenched fists, but knowing it wasn't directed to him, he carried on. " Obviously, I was quite upset at that, and wanted to get home early so we could hang out longer." he stated, despite the situation, caused her to have a small smile at that," But I went through an alleyway and was ambushed by the same slime villain..." he trailed off, not looking at her, as he recalled his experience.

She said nothing, and moved closer, holding him tight, seeing how hard this was for him to admit to her, and how painful it must be to relive, but was shamefully glad he had this much faith in her and trusted her this much to tell her even if he didn't want to.

"I was suffocating, and thought I was gonna die." He chocked out, with tears leaking out his eyes, as he could hear her sobbing beside him, as she squeezed her arms tighter around him. "But then it happened... All Might showed up and saved me with one punch, He even signed one of my journals." He spoke up, visibly getting happier as he reminisced.

She smiled softly at that. ' Leave it to Izu-kun to still be a fan boy after all that...' She thought as she watched his eyes shine in happiness.

"But before I could ask him anything he left." He muttered, voice slightly cracking from guilt at lying to his best friend like that. 'All Might trusts me...' he thought, desperately trying to banish the feelings of shame and self- loathing at keeping something like that from her.

Hearing his voice crack, and wrongfully assuming it was because All Might left before he could speak to him, She hugged him tighter and in an effort to cheer him up, whispered in his ear. "It's Ok, Izu-kun, I'm sure you'll come across him again someday."

'I'm the worst...' Izuku thought shame growing, as he closed his eyes. "On my way home I saw smoke and realized that it was the villain attack." He continued the story in an effort to change the topic. " No one was doing anything, and at the time I didn't know who was trapped, all I could feel was shame and guilt, that maybe if I was stronger or faster, then I wouldn't have gotten caught, and if I didn't distract All Might then the villain wouldn't have escaped and hurt someone else." He rambled, his self-loathing at the time came spilling out as he spoke.

"Izu-kun..." Momo muttered softly, as she continued to hold him, realizing how he must have felt guilty for this. "It wasn't your fault...You had nothing to do with the villain attacking someone else."

He winced, knowing the truth that if he didn't grab onto All Might's leg, then the villain wouldn't have fallen out and be set free. "After realizing it was kacchan, I ran to save him, I didn't think of the consequences... My body just moved on it's own." he finished with a trembling smile.

She said nothing at first, still upset that it was Bakugo that he almost died for, but relented in the end. "I'm glad you're safe now..." she whispered, feeling incredibly relieved he wasn't hurt. "Although you don't need to do dangerous things in the future, You'll always be my hero..." She playfully whispered in his ear, causing his face to burn bright red.

After they both laughed a bit, happy that all the heavy emotional moments were over, He smiled and told her, "Yeah... Someone saw what I did and was so impressed, he offered to train me to get into U.A."

"Oh..." she said in a monotone, smile frozen in place. It's not that she didn't believe he could do it, because if anyone could make it into U.A. without a quirk, it was her Izu-kun, However she was always hesitant with topics like these, as seeing Izuku hurt was the worst thing for her. "What's his name?" She inquired in an attempt at being casual.

"He told me to call him Sensei, and that we would be training by the Dagobah beach park in two days." He absentmindedly responded, completely lost in euphoria at having the privilege to train with All Might and fantasizing about what his idol will teach him.

"I see..." Momo muttered with a straight face, with her eyes slightly narrowing at that, internally sighing as she thought about what he just said. 'Still so naive' she thought, a fond smile appearing on her face as she stared at Izuku happily lost in his thoughts at someone else acknowledging his dream, and is willing to train him.

"AH!" Izuku screamed out as he stared at the clock, reading 8:00, "Mom will panic if I miss dinner!" He yelled, hugging Momo goodbye as he raced out her room.

Staring at Izuku's retreating figure, she thought about who could have offered to train him . "Don't worry Izuku... I won't let anyone take advantage of you." She muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Two days later  
**

It was early morning, before the sun even rose, that Izuku and All Might could be seen on the trash filled area of Dagobah Municipal Beach park. The once beautiful and pristine beach park became a dumping ground, due to the waves carrying trash onto shore and was further exacerbated by people using it as a cover for their illegal waste disposal.

Izuku, after struggling to pull a broken refrigerator with All Might in his hero form sitting on top, collapsed. "W-Why am I dragging trash at this beach park." He panted his question, as he desperately tried to fill his lungs.

All Might jumped off the fridge after taking a picture of Izuku in such a pathetic state. "You're body is too weak to handle **One for All**. If I were to transfer the power, you'd end up exploding from the sheer force." He casually stated, ignoring Izuku's panic at the thought.

"I'm picking up trash in order to train my body?" Izuku said in sudden realization.

"Indeed" All Might stated, "This beach was once amazing and a romantic hot spot, But became this trash heap over time."

Izuku blushed slightly when All Might mentioned this beach being a romantic hotspot, as he remembered a time when he and Mo-chan came here as kids,before it became a dump, and then a sudden image of the present Momo in a bikini flashed through his mind.

"Heroes today are all about the showy stuff." All Might continued, missing his new students blush as he began pacing to a huge heap of trash. "Originally, being a hero was all about volunteer work, even if it was thought of as boring. You can't waver from those roots" he explained, as he crushed the heap with one easy maneuver, reducing it to nothing. "You will restore this coastline to start your path on becoming a hero." He stated as he faced Izuku. "If you want to enter U.A. then you have to work hard. Harder than anyone else as you lack a power to call your own." he finished as handed Izuku a few schedule sheets with the words 'Aim to pass: American Dream Plan' written at the top.

"Whoa...this has everything mapped out..." Izuku muttered to himself in awe, with All Might heartily chuckling at his bafflement.

"So... now that you know what's at steak, let's continue shall we? I'll even make it easier for you" All Might stated as he shifted into his skinny form, climbing back onto the fridge for Izuku to pull, both mentor and protégé completely missing the arrival of the wide-eyed Momo, who just saw All Might de-transform.

* * *

'W-what?!' Momo thought to herself in shock, as she hid behind a trash heap.

'That can't be All Might...?' She questioned herself in confusion, having come to check out this trainer Izuku mentioned, recalling how he accidentally let slip where he was going to be trained. Using her quirk, she created a periscope with the same color as most of the broken appliances in the heap, and used it to see what was going on behind the heap.

Realizing that the same emaciated man, is wearing a baggier version of the same clothes she saw All Might in, meaning that the possibility of this man being All Might was extremely high, and that Izuku wasn't shocked means that there was more to his story yesterday left out.

"Izu-kun lied to me..." she muttered despondently, looking away from the periscope, feeling a sharp pang of hurt that Izuku kept things from her the other day. She clenched her jaw at that and then released a deep breath. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that if this man is indeed All Might, then there was more going on than she was aware of, and knowing how much Izuku worshipped that man, he would easily agree to anything that was told to him.

'Even if that means keeping things from your best friend...' she thought bitterly.

After rationally thinking things through and realizing that she will get her answers soon, she stared into the periscope, and released a horrified scream at what she saw.

 **Earlier a few moments -**

After de-transforming, and climbing on top of the fridge, All Might encouraged Izuku, " Come on! If you wanna get into U.A. .Then you gotta give it your all!"

"Grr...I'm trying!" Izuku yelled as he struggled in pulling the fridge any further.

Standing up, All Might motivated Izuku harder, with Izuku pulling the fridge an inch, surprising the two as All Might in his skinny form, lost his balance falling of the fridge, and Izuku, in both shock at actually moving the fridge, and the sudden difference in weight, accidentally released the rope, causing him to be launched forwards, into a nearby heap that was weakened, thanks to All Might's earlier display.

'Shit!' All Might cursed in his mind, as he saw the precarious trash heap begin to fall to where Izuku landed, ready to crush him beneath it's weight. Immediately shifting into his hero form he dashed to save Izuku, however he was momentarily shocked when he saw Izuku's eyes.

'Impossible!' All Might thought, completely ceasing all movements at seeing those eyes, breathlessly muttering one word "Sharingan..."

* * *

'Am I gonna die?!' Izuku thought in panic as he saw the trash falling towards him, his mind instantly flashed to his mom and how devastated she would be to lose him, to All Might, his idol, and how traumatizing it must be to see someone die in front of you, and finally to Momo, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her like that, especially since he never told her how he felt about her. Having grown up with her, and her being his rock since he met her, always encouraging him and being there for him, when others bullied him. How could he not completely fall for her?

'No...' he thought to himself as the image of Momo, crying because she thought she would lose him, flashed through his mind. 'I won't put her through that!' he internally yelled as his eye sight sharpened, causing the world to slow down, allowing him to see every spec of dirt, every piece of trash falling towards him, yet sadly knowing the distance was too far to move with his current speed to escape the range of the falling debris.

"I won't give up" He muttered, as he did the next best thing, and calculated the trajectory of the trash falling above him, and positioned himself just right enough, to fit right through the gaps of the trash.

"Phew" He muttered, eyes wide, heavily breathing as he haggardly climbed his way out the heap, unaware that his eyes went back to normal, or that they even changed at all, and chalked it up to the adrenaline that caused him to pull all that off.

"A-All Might...?" Izuku trailed off, seeing his idol slowly making his way towards him. The face that once filled him with happiness and excitement, filled him with unexplainable fear for a second.

"Sensei...? Izuku nervously questioned, with his body shaking uncontrollably for a reason he can't fathom, with All Might right before him. Izuku's eyes widened further, the ever smiling face of his hero, fell a minute amount, but was seen by Izuku due to the close proximity.

"W-Wha-?" Izuku hesitantly asked, but was cut off by All Might's fist flying towards his face, with a girl's scream piercing the air.

 **Author's note...**

 **So...This is my first cliffhanger...I'm curious to why authors always use them, so let's see how the reception is for this one.**

 **Also, as you can tell, Momo and Izuku will definitely be OoC, especially with each other, having drastically changed each others lives in certain aspects in different ways growing up, Such as Izuku being more confident around Momo and Momo being possessive of Izuku**


	4. Reminiscing a Start

**Chapter 3**

"Sensei..." Izuku nervously questioned, his body filled with an indescribable fear. ' W-what is going on...' He thought in a panic, as he tried to hastily back away. The smiling visage of his hero, that once filled him with enormous joy, now filled him with a cold a feeling, chills ran down his spine as he desperately tried to move. "W-Wha-?" he hesitantly asked, hoping that this feeling of paralyzing fear was only his imagination running wild, but his choked words were interrupted by the fist of his hero, his idol, All Might, flying towards his face at enormous speeds, his hair blowing backwards from the sheer force of his punch. Even when, what he assumed was his adrenaline, kicked in and the world slowed down, he could barely keep sight of the fist as he remained rooted in spot, not by courage or sheer will, but by absolute, utter terror, as the only thing he could do in reply was to release a strangled cry.

* * *

'Izu-kun better have a good explanation for hiding all this...' Momo thought with a slight pout on her face, as she was slightly hurt that Izuku omitted important details from their talk the other day. 'Sigh... of course you'll have a good reason. We made a promise to always be honest to one another.' she thought with a fond smile as she stared through the periscope made with her quirk. Immediately the periscope fell from her hands, as a terrified scream was ripped from her throat, as she saw the number one hero, the symbol for peace, Izuku's idol, launching his fist at Izuku, feeling helpless knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything to All Might, but hastily made a canon with her quirk despite knowing that.

* * *

As the trash came toppling down on Izuku , he immediately shot to his feet, transforming into his hero form as he rocketed towards his new protégé, However, he halted all movement as he was completely caught off guard by what happened next, as right before him, his student's eyes shifted from a deep forest green to blood red, with one black tomoe, rotating rapidly as Izuku, in a sudden feat of speed and dexterity All Might didn't know he possessed, positioned himself precisely where he needed to be to avoid all the trash.

"The Sharingan..." All Might muttered to himself, heart racing at the discovery. 'Impossible... They were all supposed to be wiped out...' He thought to himself, totally flummoxed by the turn of events. 'No... It could have been a trick...' but immediately discarded that thought, knowing it would help no-one to foolishly assume things.

He bowed his head slightly as he began to make his way to his student, haggardly climbing from the pile of trash that almost crushed him. His heavy footsteps matching his own heartbeat as he made his way to the young man before him, heart filled with regret, realizing now, that not all the Sharingan bearers died out. Stopping before his terrified student, he looked him dead in the eye. 'I'm sorry Izuku...no Young Midoriya... I must know...' he thought to himself as he hardened his heart and released a small burst of killer intent, as he launched a punch straight to the young man's face.

* * *

He engraved the fear and terror on the young man's face to his heart, as his punch stopped a millimeter from Izuku's face, knowing that no matter what the reason, he caused this reaction in an innocent. 'Dammit!' he internally cursed, as staring back at him were no longer his students usual forest green eyes, filled with awe and wonder directed to his mere presence, but two red eyes, now with two black tomoes in each eye rapidly rotating, filled with sheer terror and fear towards him.

'Of All the damn possibilities...' he angrily thought to himself, suddenly very worried on what's to come in the future... 'Are there anymore sharingan wielders? Has anyone else seen this? How is this possible?' All Might rapidly questioned himself, sweat trickling from his brow as he realized how dangerous this discovery truly is.

"Stop!" his musings were cut short, hearing a terrified scream coming from a nearby trash heap, followed by an explosion, causing a cannonball flying towards him.

'What?' he thought to himself confusedly, coming back to reality, as he reflexively used his other arm to catch it, only to see a wide eyed teenage girl, staring back at him with terror.

"M-Mo-Chan..." he heard the voice of the boy in front of him croak out, looking absolutely terrified of him, but eyes darted from him to the girl rapidly, ready to leap in to defend the girl if need be.

"Shit..." he muttered, seeing his fist still extended to Izuku's face, now realizing the horror these two must be feeling, for what they just witnessed.

"Umm... Right... Well I can explain..." All Might muttered, with a nervous laugh, as he quickly removed his arm from Izuku's face. With Izuku hesitantly taking a step backwards to walk around All Might. With his eyes locked firmly on All Might in case he did anything, even though he knew he wasn't fast enough to dodge anything, Izuku remained focus on him as he backed away to Momo. 'Why?...' Izuku fearfully questioned as he stared at All Might with betrayed eyes, unable to say a word, due to the raw emotions rushing through his veins.

He took his eyes of All Might, keeping him in his peripheral vision, seeing him awkwardly shuffling in place as he refused to look at them. "Mo-chan... are you ok...?" Izuku hesitantly asked, checking her for injuries.

"Am I Ok?" She asked in sheer bafflement , one hand still gripping onto the canon aimed at All Might, " I'm fine." She said in hurriedly, taking her eyes off All Might. "The question is are you - Your eyes!?" She worriedly asked, but interrupted her query as she stared into Izuku's eyes, only to see a pair of red orbs with two black comma like markings rotating slowly.

"What?" he questioned confusedly as he looked around for something to see his own eyes with.

"Here" Momo said as her palm glowed a bright array of neon colors, the tell tale sign of her quirk being used, as a small handheld mirror appeared in her hands.

"Thanks'" he absentmindedly muttered as he hesitantly took his eyes off All Might to see his reflection. "AH!" He yelled in complete shock, seeing two red eyes, in place of his familiar forest green, with two black commas lazily rotating, almost in a mocking fashion. "W-What's this?!" He yelled.

"That young Midoriya- " All Might spoke up, overhearing Izuku's exclamation and came closer in order to answer the question, but was interrupted by the the girl, 'Mo-chan?' if he heard correctly, readying her cannon, from what he just saw from her creating the mirror, must have come from her own body. 'Damn, that's a versatile quirk...' he thought to himself, analyzing how best to handle the situation.

"D-Don't come any closer!" She exclaimed, trying to put up a brave face as she tried to protectively stand in front of his student, Sadly he could see the underlying fear hidden behind the facade, he flinched at that. 'Damn... I really screwed up...' All Might thought to himself humorlessly. He could see his student's eyes, narrowing sharply, with the tomoes in his eyes spinning rapidly, prepared to defend the girl, even knowing the futility in his actions.

All Might slowly raised his arms, to signify peace. "I can explain." All Might started calmly, desperately trying to diffuse the situation. "Both my actions, and your eyes... If you'll let me..." All Might finished, staring Izuku straight in the eyes to try and convey his sincerity and apologies.

"Why should we trust you? How do we know you'll tell the truth." The girl chimed in, tone dripping with distrust. 'Not that I could blame her...' All Might thought self depreciatively.

"I'll de-transform and then we can speak... Is that Ok...?" he hesitantly asked Izuku, getting an shaky nod in reply.

"Are you sure?" the girl unsurely asked Izuku.

"Yes...I-I need answers... I need to know why?" Izuku spoke out, the betrayed tone leaking from his words cutting All Might deeper than any knife. 'You really screwed this one up, huh, Toshinoro...' Words that sounded as if they came from his old mentor, Gran Torino, mockingly ran through his head as he detransformed, using the time it took for the smoke to clear, to organize his thoughts.

"So what's the explanation." The girl slightly spat out, eyes narrowed at All Might, causing him to wince slightly.

"I can assume that she doesn't know about our agreement?" He asked Izuku, who refused to meet his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"What agreement?" The girl questioned in bewilderment.

"Well..." All Might sheepishly chuckled as he told her the with Izuku.

* * *

"No way" Momo muttered in disbelief, having just heard the deal between the two and learning the secret of **One for All**. As she looked to Izuku for confirmation, who hesitantly nodded, signifying what was said is true and back to All Might to see him gazing at the two seriously.

"I-If I'm to be your successor..." Izuku spoke up, gaining the attention of the two, "Why attack me?" his voice laden in confusion asked, "Was it all a lie?" He asked, voice thick with confusion, as he looked All Might in the eye, "And what do you know about my eyes?!" He yelled, just remembering about his sudden change in eye color.

All Might sat there, his expression blank, and head slightly tilted downward, breaking the eye contact, " There's nothing wrong with your eyes..." he muttered, looking back up to Izuku, staring eye to eye, " That is your quirk..." He trailed off.

"!" Momo gasped, mouth agape eyes wide as she grabbed Izuku's hand on reflex.

"M-My... Quirk?" Izuku asked breathlessly, staring into the handmade mirror, eyes wide in confusion and excitement both warring for dominance within him as his eyes began to tear up. "B-But, I'm supposed to be quirkless..." He hesitantly questioned.

"You were never in mortal danger until the slime villain attack." All Might carefully said, "Some quirks require a life or death struggle for it to fully activate, I assume you're hero analysis ability is a by product of your quirk in it's premature state." All Might explained, "It is the same reason I pretended to punch you; It was for you to think I was genuinely attacking you, so I could ensure that it was the sharingan."

Momo's eyes looked up sharply at that, with her eyes narrowing, with Izuku also looking up in alarm. "How do you know it's called the Sharingan?" Momo asked, her weariness from earlier came back in full force, as Izuku beside her also narrowed his eyes, realizing there was more of the story being left out.

'Damn!' All Might cursed to himself, then sighed, "I was planning on telling you this eventually... but unforeseen circumstances forced my hand." He explained, glancing at Izuku's sharingan. "Sit down... this may take a while." he said, while taking a seat on a tire nearby. 'He's not ready yet, but if I don't tell them the truth now...I'll never regain his trust...' thought All Might, not really wanting to explain yet, but having no choice.

Izuku and Momo glanced at each other, communicating in a way only those who have been friends for years can understand. Coming to a silent agreement the two sat down in front of All Might, still feeling a little weary , Momo stealthily handed Izuku a knife.

All Might cracked a smile, seeing the two still being cautious and not lowering their guard. ' That's good, never underestimate your opponent.' He thought, as he felt the phantom pain of his old wounds acting up. "Izuku... how well do you trust this girl..." All Might asked seriously, getting down to business.

"I trust Momo with my life." Izuku responded, tone firmer than All Might ever heard before, causing the now named Momo to slightly blush with a small smile at the conviction in his tone.

"Very well..." All Might spoke up. "What I'll tell you is even more secretive than the power of **One for all**." He said seriously, trying to convey the severity of what he'll explain, causing the two to hesitantly nod in reply, with the obvious question burning clearly on their faces, 'What could be more of a secret than **One for All**.'

"Well..." All Might continued, " **One for All** was derived from another quirk." Both the teenager's eyes widened at that. "The name of that quirk is **All for One..** " All Might explained.

" **All for One**...?" Izuku hesitantly asked, feeling slightly reluctant to hear more, but knowing he needed his answers to ever be able to trust All Might again.

"It is a terrifying power..." All Might spoke up ominously, eyes lost in memory," It allows the user to permanently take away someone's quirk and give it to someone else, or to keep it for themselves..." He finished, staring at the two to see if they understood the significance.

Izuku's eyes, now back to his forest green ones, went wide at that " Take a quirk for themselves..." he muttered, terrified, yet awed at that power.

"!" Momo gasped, as she hugged her self tightly feeling a sudden chill at that proclamation. The very idea that someone could take away your quirk and give it to someone else, filled her with dread and a sick feeling of nausea ran through her body, the thought that someone could just steal your very own individuality , just like that, was a nightmare in of itself.

"I see you understand..." All Might spoke up solemnly. "This was when quirks were just beginning to show up, before society had figured out how to deal with the newly powered among them. When quirks started to appear, suddenly it was impossible to say what it meant to be a normal human being. Laws and human rights were hotly debated, Civilization's progress stalled, Society decayed." All Might ominously explained.

Momo tilted her head down at that, having remember reading what it was like before quirks in order to cheer up Izuku once, only to realize the absolute chaos that ran wild during that time period when quirks began to appear.

Izuku clenched his fist at that... 'Damn...' he thought to himself.

"During that chaotic period of change, there was one man who managed to rally many people together. He went by the name of his quirk... **All For One**..." He stated ominously, causing the two to feel a chill down their spine at the sheer weight that name held. "He stole quirks from others, and with his overwhelming abilities, he spread his influence across the country, manipulating people to carry out his orders, and committed many unspeakable acts with little resistance, In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of all villains and ruled over Japan.

"I thought that was a myth...Many rumors were online but it was never confirmed..." Izuku spoke up softly, unable to break the tense atmosphere. "Isn't it all made up...?"

"It's because its a shameful part of history people wish to ignore." All Might muttered.

"How does this all tie in with **One for All** though?" Momo hesitantly spoke up, trying to process all she's learned.

"He could transfer quirks to others, remember? He gained people's loyalty by granting them power, apparently, there were many pour souls who couldn't handle the quirks they were given and became mindless living dolls incapable of speaking." All Might sadly explained.

Hearing the terrifying after effects of transferring quirks, Momo quickly grabbed Izuku's hand for comfort as she squeezed his hands, with Izuku also going wide-eyed, hearing the terrible fate those people suffered through.

Seeing their fearful expressions, and feeling the tensions raise, All Might quickly identified the problem, " Don't worry, the transferal of **One for All** is a completely different method than **All for One** and won't leave the wielder mindless... As long as his body can withstand the force." He calmly explained in an effort to reassure the two that he wasn't going to train Izuku just to kill him, he winced at that, ' nearly punching his head off might make that hard to believe...' All Might thought.

"Some quirks changed while being passed along..." All Might continued, in an effort to get them focused back on him, "Some even combined with other power sets. This evil man had a quirkless younger brother, who was small and sickly, but had a strong sense of justice, the two were as night and day, completely different..." All Might continued, the mention of someone quirkless wanting to do what was right, resonated with Izuku as he clenched his fist, nearly drawing blood. "It pained the younger brother to see the atrocities his older brother was committing so he turned a blind eye. For some reason, **All for One** Transferred a power to his brother, one that allowed him to stockpile power, whether out of sibling love or an effort to make his brother submit no one knows."

"Don't tell me..." Izuku muttered, both his and Momo's eyes widening at the realization.

"Yes unknown to him and everyone else, the younger brother had a quirk, a useless one that only allowed him to transfer power and so the stockpiling of power, merged with the transferring of power, thus the creation of **One for All**..." All Might finished with his arms wide.

"No way..." Momo muttered, unable to say a word at what she just found out.

"H-how" Izuku muttered, body trembling at the enormity of what he heard, "How does the Sharingan fit into all this." Izuku desperately asked, needing to know exactly what he's getting himself into, with Momo putting a hand on his shoulder in concern, looking question at All Might, with most of the hostility from earlier gone.

All Might stared through the gaps of the trash heaps, to the calm ocean nearby. He mentally sighed, feeling guilty for the extra burden he's forced to place on this boy...no young man sitting before him. "Even though, there are whispers about **All for One** to this day, there is one crucial person to the story that was stricken from history, only known to a handful of people, His name was **Madara Uchiha** , the first Sharingan user, also, the two father of the two brothers."

"!" The two gasped at that, totally unaware that there was more to that family.

"Madara's Sharingan was powerful, arguably stronger than **All for One**." He explained, staring directly at Izuku, causing him to shiver at the intensity. " His eyes granted him such amazing perception, he was able to see the twitches in someone's muscles and predict exactly what they would do before they, themselves knew, He could glance at a quirk, and easily understand their capabilities, He was said to be able to cast such strong illusions, so strong that it was said that just by looking into his eyes meant you already lost." All Might spoke in terrified awe," And similarly to his eldest son, He could temporarily copy someone's quirk after analyzing it long enough." He added in a whisper "it was even said that when he was truly pushed the limits of his power, he could use even more terrifying powers that are still unknown to this day."

"Unbelievable..."Momo muttered as she released a shaky breath, staring at Izuku in concern.

Izuku stood there, frozen in place, he held out the mirror in his hand, and hesitantly reached within him, searching for that unique feeling that activates his quirk. Entranced, he watched the tomoes in his eyes, lazily rotate, trying to digest what he heard. 'My eyes... are that strong...' he thought, filled with fear at the power his eyes wield, yet oddly enough a small part of him, bubbled with a strange unknown excitement at the potential they held.

After giving the two kids a moment to digest the information All Might continue. "Believe it or not, there was one person at the time who could match Madara blow for blow, his name is **Hashirama Senju** , his power allowed him complete control of any vegetation, which he utilized in a terrifying manner, capable of creating 100 feet tall forests, as easy as breathing."

"What the hell...?" Momo lightly cursed, completely wide eyed at the power of these two monsters

"Indeed... both men were terrifying... Now, why this is important is because of a flaw **All for One** has." All Might explained.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, filled with a burning need for more answers.

" **All for One** could copy quirks, but not the skill required to use them." All Might explained as he looked the two in the eye, hoping the two would understand what he was trying to say.

"The Sharingan..." Momo breathed out, with wide eyes as she gripped Izuku's hand to ensure herself he was still there.

"I-I mean... This was decades ago... he can't still be alive" Izuku pleaded desperately.

All Might looked away, unwilling to see his students face filled with despair, and hating himself for the burden he's placed on his shoulder. "It is not inconceivable, to assume that he stole a quirk that extended his life span." All Might muttered, biting his lip in what he was about to do. He lifted his shirt slightly, revealing his huge scar. "We fought five years ago..." All Might spoke in a soft tone, lost in thought of the fierce battle, "I killed him once and for all, however... there is no telling what plans he had in motion, who he told and if he found a way to pass on his quirk...for all we know, he has one that let's him cheat death..." All Might spoke tonelessly, the words filling the two kids with absolute dread, as the severity of all this hit them like a freight train.

From sheer terror at the situation and pure despair, Izuku threw up to the side, overcome with negative emotions, with Momo soothingly rubbing his back, looking as terrified as he feels, both shakily seeking comfort in one another as they held each other with tears in their eyes.

All Might looked to the stars, completely despising himself for what he had to tell the two. 'He wasn't ready...' he thought, utterly disgusted with himself, 'but he needed to know...' he looked down to see the two holding each other in a vein attempt to comfort the other, each sob he heard and each tear her saw, made him feel numb with himself. He gave the two some privacy and decided to get some of the lunch he packed for them to eat.

* * *

After eating a boxed lunch, in complete silence, with everyone was lost in their own thoughts, until All Might spoke up, gaining the two's attention.

"The story isn't over... Do you wish to continue?" He gently asked.

The two looked to one another, silently communicating as they both nodded at the same time, "Continue..." the two spoke in unison.

All Might sighed in weariness, "Very well..." He continued the story, "Knowing how powerful his father was, **All for One** began collecting as many quirks as possible, using his huge organization to research countless hours worth of knowledge to gain power. He plotted any weakness he could think of to kill his father and take his power for himself, there was no low he would not stoop to, in order to gain the Sharingan. Just when he thought himself ready to kill his father, word came back that he was already dead, body destroyed from a catastrophic fight."

"Who..."Momo shakily asked.

"Hashirima..." Izuku whispered, eyes going wide.

"Indeed... Hashirima heard whispers of countless villains gathering, heard tales of someone amassing an army, so, having been a strong believer in justice and fighting for the peace and equality among those with quirks, and those without. He spent years searching, collecting evidence, trying desperately to figure out the mastermind, and took it upon himself to end him... However, having known his son was the true mastermind behind the amassing of villains, Madara claimed responsibility, lying to his old friend that he was the culprit, and that Hashirima was a pawn in his grand scheme. Filled with rage and betrayal that his friend used him for his ill gain, as well as turning his back on the peace the two fought so hard for. The two fought to the death, leading to a draw with both ending up killing each other in their final attack..." All Might finished the tale.

Momo gasped, as she brought her hand to her mouth, filled with grief at such a sad tale, while Izuku looked away, having am uncomfortable feeling on what it to come.

All Might grimaced as he looked to the two. "Realizing that with his father dead and himself being sterile, his hopes of gaining the sharingan dwindled, leaving the only possible way for him to gain the sharingan was to hope his brother's descendants carried the gene..." He whispered carefully as he put a reassuring arm on Izuku's shoulder, as the boy cried, now realizing the fate of his ancestors as well as the terror of one of his relatives, possibly hunting him.

All Might spoke softly, desperately wanting to stop, to let Izuku walk away from this, but he knows it's too late, It's his right to know, both as the next wielder of **One for All** and the last Sharingan wielder. "Knowing what his brother was after, **One for All** took his wife and ran away. Enraged by this, **All for One** amassed his army, and conquered Japan, it was a terrifying time as he searched hi and low for his brother, willing to go to any lengths to find his brother and wife in order to possibly gain control of the Sharingan. After years of waiting, **All for One** laid waste to the streets, destroying buildings and causing total anarchy, in an effort to draw out his noble brother, however tragedy struck **One for All** as his wife went out by herself that day, she was sadly caught up in the wave of destruction, with **One for All** stumbling upon her corpse in the aftermath." He paused as he heard Izuku sob at the tale of his ancestors, with Momo glaring at him for traumatizing Izuku like this, however, All Might knew that if he stopped the story now it would do more harm than good. 'Forgive me, young Midoriya...' All Might internally pleaded, filled with guilt for his actions.

"Having lost his father and wife due to his brother, **One for All** reached a breaking point and could no longer ignore his brother's atrocious actions," All Might continued, " The fight was long and brutal, with **One for All** barely escaping, having been severely weakened, but also heavily damaging his brother in return, he passed on the power of **One for All** to his best friend and closest ally, as well as entrusting the final part of his legacy, his biggest secret, his newborn son." Izuku swallowed audibly, he shakily nodded, telling All Might to continue after seeing him pause in concern to look at him.

All Might looked at Izuku seriously, before hesitantly continuing "And so **All for One** lost most of his power in that fight, and peace ran through Japan once again, with **All for One** disappearing to recuperate his lost power, completely unaware that possible sharingan wielders still lived... that is until three generations ago..." All Might spat with slightly gritted teeth, taking a breath to calm himself.

The two were startled by the sudden shift in All Might's attitude. Izuku began shaking in anxiety, tears leaking from his eyes, but remaining firm, desperately holding onto Momo, ' I need to hear this dammit!' Izuku cursed to himself, 'If I am to be a hero, if my destiny is to stop **All for One** then I need to hear this.' he thought to himself, convincing himself he's ready, he glanced at Momo, 'If I'm to protect what matters, I need to hear this...' He thought as he wiped his tears and, stared firmly at All Might filled with resolve.

'Izu-kun...I'll always be by your side' Momo vowed to herself, realizing the danger Izuku is in, and knowing him, how he will want to take this foe head on, so no one else will suffer "We'll get stronger together..." She soothingly whispered in his ear as she nodded to All Might to continue.

All Might spoke in a grave tone, , " The purpose of **One for All** is to protect and defend the peace, however, passed on from each generation is an agreement. An agreement to do whatever we can to keep the Sharingan away from **All for One** , until we know for a fact that he is gone for good." he continued, his eyes vacant as a tear slid down his face, "My predecessor Nana Shimura, taught me everything I know, and made me who I am today..." Izuku's interest peaked at that despite the heavy tension revolving his family, he was still a devoted fan of All Might. "She kept tabs on the last clan of Sharingan wielders, however... something went wrong, one of **All for One's** spies caught wind of them and word got back to him about the existence of Sharingan wielders, Realizing the opportunity presented to him he made his way, to the remote village the clan was hiding, but was intercepted by Nana..." All Might's voice slightly cracked as the both Izuku and Momo's eyes widened as they realized what happened." She died. **All for One** killed her!" He spat, as he continued to speak in a grief filled tone, "Getting notified that Nana was dead, the clan realized the danger of **All for One** was still present and prepared to fight to the death." He paused here as he knelt in front of Izuku, head bowed in remorse. "One young man, realized that it didn't matter if they fought to the death, **All for One** only wanted the Sharingan, and could easily steal it from the last one surviving, or even before hand. His name was **Itachi Uchiha** , and he massacred his clan that night, and then took his own life, in order to prevent **All for One** from gaining the Sharingan..."All Might remained bowed to Izuku.

"We have failed your family!" All Might yelled, releasing all the pent up emotions, from the grief at failing the Uchiha, to the sheer joy that an Uchiha survived the massacre, to the guilt of having place this burden on someone so young , to utter relief that his master didn't day for nothing and that an Uchiha still lives, despite the tragedy.

Izuku stood up, his eyes filled with tears, and body shaking, but he refused to back down, he refused to dishonor his ancestors, "T-Teach m-me, Sensei..." Izuku forced out, tears running down his cheeks, totally overloaded with emotions, but filled with a fiery determination, "T-Teach me how to be a hero my ancestors would be proud of, that Nana would be proud of." He said in a whisper as he bent down and hugged his hero, silently telling him that despite the heavy burdens placed on him, he's eternally thankful for telling him about the past.

Momo bit her lip as tears streamed down her face, the emotional toll of the truth, showing it's effect on her as she stared at the two, with soaked cheeks and puffy eyes, as she vowed to be right beside Izuku, no matter what.

 **Author's note -**

 **Sooo...was this too much of an info dump, or not? what are you're thoughts on this chapter, and how I tied the Uchiha clan in, what do you also think of the backstory? also, I'm pretty sure we can all guess who the one Uchiha Itachi couldn't kill would be, so I guess Sasuke is a Grandpa now apparently...**


	5. Receiving a Gift

**Chapter 4**

Having revealed the dark history of Izuku's family and burdening with the heavy secrets of **One for All's** origin, All Might took back the 'American Dream Plan' from Izuku.

"A-All Might?" confused at his idol's actions, Izuku asked with a hiccup, his voice weary from the many secrets learnt today.

"The fact that you have the Sharingan changes things..." All Might slowly spoke as he regained his composure. " You have unlocked your own quirk, it would be a disservice to your ancestors and to you if we do not train it." He explained causing Izuku's solemn expression to brighten as he was still feeling euphoric at the fact he has his own quirk.

"Excuse me, but All Might, what about **One for All**?" Momo who was sitting beside Izuku interjected. Now understanding that this man meant know harm to her Izuku she relaxed a bit and asked in a polite voice.

"Naturally, I still intend for him to be my successor, and will train him accordingly, however my main focus will be training him to utilize the basics of his Sharingan. In time his body should be able to meet the minimum requirements to inherit my quirk." All Might responded as he looked towards the ocean, deep in thought.

Izuku's eyes hardened with resolve, a feeling of intense determination filled his being at the thought of getting stronger and learning his clan's techniques, as well as being able to inherit his mentor's quirk. He turned his head and looked at Momo, who was also lost in thought, a worried crease in her brow appeared as she began mumbling different training methods Izuku could incorporate. Izuku smiled at the familiar habit of mumbling that Momo picked up from being around him for so long, an immense feeling of appreciation flooded him as he thought about how she stood beside a quirkless loser all this time, despite the many people who told her he was useless, as well as the fact that even now she was planning on standing beside him despite knowing the burden he will now carry. 'This girl... I swear on my life I will become strong enough to be a hero you believe I can be.'

"All right..." All Might's voice brought the two out of their revere as he clapped his hands. "Today has been a long day and must have been a great shock to the both of you, there is no point furthering training today... go home and meet me here tomorrow. You as well young lady, if you intend to support my successor, the least I can do is give you pointers as well" All Might said as he recalled her launching a cannonball at him earlier. 'I'm curious about what her quirk is exactly, but know is not the time.' He thought.

"Yes Sir/Sensei" They both said as they made a hurried exit, both visibly anxious about what the future holds.

All Might Shivered at what he was about to do next. "It has to be done..." he muttered to himself as a shadowed image of a short old man with a cane glaring at him with exaggerated red eyes appeared in his mind.

* * *

The two quietly made their way to Izuku's house, both unsure what to say about the many secrets revealed to them today. The familiar sight of Izuku's house brightened their mood a bit as they finally got a place to settle down and think things through. Entering the house it appeared to be empty as Inko Midoriya appeared to be out, a paper stuck to the fridge catching their attention.

'Girls day out with Mitsuki, Katsudon in the fridge, love you.'

Both Momo and Izuku smiled at the short note. "Katsudon, yum." Izuku muttered, his spirit rising with his favorite food nearby.

His muttering caused Momo to let out an amused chuckle as she stared at his expression as he hurriedly went to heat the Katsudon, although the smile shortly fell of her face seeing his stiff movements, the weight of the burden, visibly affecting him, despite him trying to act strong. She slowly made her way behind him as he began to heat the food on the stove and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, no matter what happens we can do this together." she softly said in his ear, "We even have the number one hero to train us." she comfortingly said in an effort to uplift his mood.

He turned around and return the embrace, many thoughts were circling around in his head. 'Will he be able to get strong enough', 'was he worthy', 'can he ensure what happened to his clan never happens again', 'will he be ever able to protect her instead of her protecting him' , 'Will they survive'. so many worries and doubts plagued his mind, but in this moment, seeing the sincerity and pure faith she had in him he could only mutter one thing. "Thank you."

* * *

"The Uchiha clan lives..." a short old man in a yellow and grey body suit with a yellow cape and cane stared the now skinny form of All Might in disbelief, "Toshinori...are you absolutely certain?" the old man asked with a grave expression

"I'm certain... he had the Sharingan" Toshinori replied to his teacher, a once well known hero by the name of 'Gran Torino'.

Gran Torino sighed, a slightly worried expression appeared on his face, as he looked at All Might with a serious expression, "If my guess is right then it would've been Sasuke who escaped, he's the only one Itachi couldn't harm even if it was to prevent **All For One** getting the Sharingan."

Toshinori bitterly smiled, "I had the same feeling."

"Indeed, give this to the boy, it's something I kept from the massacre. It is his birthright ." Gran Torino mused as he made his way to a loose floorboard under his rug revealing a large, heavy-looking, non-folding, wooden fan that has remained in pristine condition despite the many years.

"The Uchiha clan's ancestral weapon..." Toshinori breathed as he stared at the giant fan, stories of how Madara blew away armies with just the raw strength of swinging the gunbai alone.

"The brat will need to be trained properly, no half assing this Toshinori." Gran Torino sternly said, "once you've taught him the basics, I will see where he stands."

"Teacher!" Toshinori gasped, he was about to reject as he recalled the brutal and terrifying training Gran Torino put him through, but then the memory of **All For One's** terrifying strength appeared in his mind erasing any form of resistance to the idea.

"Quiet brat" Gran Torino silenced his protest, "now go plan a proper schedule for the boy, and make sure you teach him properly!" Gran Torino exclaimed as he kicked Toshinori out with the gunbai. Alone in the room he stared at the fire burning in his fireplace. "Heh, It appears that I can finally make amends for my biggest regret" his stern face softened slightly as the heavy burdens that weighed him down slightly lessened.

* * *

 **The next day**

At the same spot as yesterday the sight of two teens could be seen as they made their way towards an emaciated man sitting on the trunk of a pickup truck.

"Good you're both here early." All Might said as he handed Izuku a booklet with the title 'Uchiha Revival Plan.'

"Sensei...what's this?" Izuku asked as he began to read the booklet ,on it was a revised diet as well as a more intense training exercise along with special time periods where he would explore his quirk. his eyes widened at the intensity, but then narrowed with determination.

"Good answer Midoriya." All Might chuckled seeing the determination in Izuku's eyes grow as he read more of the plan. "Now, young Miss if I am to help you, what it your quirk?" All Might asked Momo as Izuku continued to read the plan.

She nodded her head in understanding "My quirk is called creation and it allows me to create anything I know the structural components of by converting the lipids in my body."

His eyes recalled the cannonball yesterday, thinking about how quickly it must have been made and how she remembered it instinctively 'This girl must be a genius or something...' All Might thought with a sweat drop. "Do you have a list of the things you can make?" All Might asked needing to see what her range is to set a training method"

She nodded and handed him her lexicon of structural constructs, or as she likes to call it, her Yaoyorictionary.

"Do you possess any other skills?" He questioned, as he sweat dropped skimming through the many different objects within the book 'This girl...' All might thought amazed at the huge range of her quirk.

"Both Izukun and I have trained in many different dojos and have learnt many different forms, I am able to use a variety of weapons in tandem with my quirk." Momo spoke in a professional tone as she gave an honest analysis of her skill set.

"Good, I shall make a training guide for you soon, for today we will work on minimizing the amount of lipids needed to create an object" All Might responded after a short while as he quickly identified the weakness in her quirk being limited to the lipids in her body.

"Yes sensei. "She responded hearing what All Might has planned, excited at being able to extend the amount she can create.

"Midoriya my boy, come here, you too Yaoyorozu." All Might called Izuku over as he finished reading the dream plan. All Might's face became unreadable. Izuku made his way closer to All Might with Momo following shortly behind, All Might reached into the trunk of the truck. "My boy, this is Madara's Gunbai..." He transformed into his buff form and lifted the gunbai with one hand.

Izuku and Momo's eyes widened upon hearing this was something from the Uchiha clan," W-What!" Izuku exclaimed, with Momo beside him looking just as shocked as she studied the gunbai in detail. An unknown feeling rised up within Izuku as he stared at it, this was something that belonged to Madara, something that belonged to his ancestor.

"This gunbai was retrieved from the clan compound after 'the incident'." All Might tactfully said, although it still caused both teens to flinch as they remembered the fate of the Uchiha clan. "It was the only thing from his family that the original wielder of one for all could keep as he fled from his brother. The gunbai is extremely durable, capable of blocking many attacks from weapons and quirks alike and Madara was said to be so proficient in it that he was strong enough to blow away armies with just the strength of the swing itself." All Might explained in an awed tone, still amazed that this legendary weapon was right here in his hand.

The two teen's eyes were wide open as they stared at the weapon in shock.

"N-No way..." Momo muttered as she heard the history of the weapon.

"I-incredible..." Izuku said in shock as he stared at the gunbai, 'My ancestors were amazing...' Izuku thought to himself, his self doubt from the years of abuse acted up again, 'Am I worthy to be the last survivor?'

"Go ahead my boy, it's yours" All Might said, his face not showing any emotions.

Izuku, startled at the request, could only nod his head in agreement. His trembling hands reached forward and grasped the handle of the gunbai as his body slightly shook with emotion. He firmly grasped the gunbai as All Might released his grip. "Eh...?" Izuku exclaimed in shock as he felt the gunbai drag him down, causing him to fall.

"Izukun!" Momo exclaimed as she hurriedly went to help Izuku up, as All Might's boisterous laugh sounded out, causing Izuku to look at him in confusion and Momo to glare at him.

"I'm sorry my boy." He softly chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye, " But this will be the first leg of your training. You will have to be strong enough to lift this on your own, right now you're too weak but after following the guide you'll be fine now, chop chop let's get cleaning! "All Might yelled in an effort to motivate Izuku" and keep your quirk on!" he yelled as Izuku hurriedly activated his quirk as he scrambled to begin moving the garbage away from the beach, a desire to get stronger, not just for being a hero, burned in his eyes, but a desire to live up to his legacy and bring his clan back to glory one day.

* * *

 **4 months later**

A total of 4 months went by in a flash, both Izuku and Momo trained exceptionally hard with Izuku coming before and after school to clean the beach and Momo coming to train her quirk under All Might's supervision whenever she was free from her busy schedule, which was rare due to her schools high demand on academics.

Many changes has occurred during these 4 months within the two teens such as Momo gaining a better control over her quirk, using less lipids in the process, meaning she is able to create more objects as well as her beginning to attempt to create more and more complex objects such as a simple electronic device such as a flashlight.

For Izuku however, a larger gain could be seen as he was now able to keep his Sharingan active for an hour and, while he was removing trash from the beach, he had to dodge a countless number of rubber balls that All Might had Momo make in quick succession as part of her training. He now was able to react faster to the things he sees when his quirk slows down his perception of time, as well as allowing him to faintly see when someone's quirk was being used, which was extremely useful for example if someone tried to secretly use a quirk while his was active, he would know.

Luckily any long term repercussions of him overdoing his work outs were prevented by Momo during the second month. He internally chuckled at the memory.

* * *

 _Izuku panted as he hurriedly opened the door to their favorite cafe, his clothes appeared to be hastily put on and his body was slightly shaking, "I'm here!" he exclaimed as he sat at their usual booth as he rapidly tried to regain his breath._

 _She looked at him worriedly "How are you feeling? Are you still sick?" she asked looking at him in concern._

 _"I've been taking something for it" He carefully responded, making sure to keep any hint of weakness from his voice knowing how worried she will be if anything is wrong with him._

 _"If you're sure" she remarked hesitantly, "You aren't overworking are you? Today is supposed to be a rest day" She asked with slightly narrowed eyes._

 _"What! No I'm following the plan word for word." Izuku attempted to lie, as he nervously laughed off the question._

 _She stared at him for a while, "If you say so..." She responded to his attempt at lying. 'Silly Izukun, that was too obvious' she thought with a shake of her head and a slightly narrowed eyed expression._

 _Izuku released a breath of air after seemingly fooling Momo, even though he felt guilty about lying, he needed to keep working, everyone entering U.A. had years with their quirks...he only had 2 months._

 _An hour had passed when Momo looked at her phone. "Oh shoot, I need to be somewhere" she said as she hugged Izuku and left._

 _Izuku quickly left the cafe and made his way home, there he began to lift more weights as he hurried to catch up on the training he missed while hanging with Momo._

 _"So this is you not overdoing it?" A voice sounded behind him, startling as he dropped his weights to the floor only to see Momo behind him with an unreadable expression on her face._

 _"M-Momo, I can explain!" Izuku hurriedly exclaimed._

 _"Save it, you should be resting Bed, now." She commanded as Izuku hurried to his room, knowing that he was in the wrong for lying and didn't put up a fight._

 _About half an hour later, after Izuku showered and changed clothes he was lying down in bed when Momo came in with a tray of Hot soup and some medication._

 _Seeing her face still unreadable, Izuku earnestly apologized."I-I'm sorry Mochan." he hurriedly said._

 _After seeing his earnest expression and hearing his apology she sighed and placed the tray on a nearby table and sat on the bed near him, "You can't keep overworking yourself Izukun, It's not safe." she worriedly said as her expression finally changed revealing the clear concern in her eyes._

 _Izuku clenched his fists at hearing her words, the feeling of helplessness within him grew, all his insecurities from being told he was useless all his life boiled over, the stress of being the next wielder of_ _ **One for all**_ _as well as the weight of his nearly extinct clan along with the possible enemies who will be after his life caused him to shed a tear as he looked at Momo desperately. "I need to get stronger" the pure desperation in his voice tore at Momo's emotions, "I've only just found my quirk, compared to everyone who's had theirs for all their lives, I'm still 'The useless Deku'! He self depreciatingly said, "So many people out there deserve to be All Might's Successor." he couldn't stop the flow of tears as his worries poured out, "Since Dad is dead, I'm the last remaining Uchiha, how can I, a failure carry out my clan's legacy and stop_ _ **All for One**_ _."_

 _The sheer desperation and desolation in his voice broke her heart as she could only hold Izuku in an effort to comfort him as she cried along with him. A few minutes passed and Momo pulled back to look Izuku in the eye, both their faces were covered in tears and their eyes were red but Momo pressed on "You are the strong, the strongest person I know" She continued, ignoring Izuku's attempt at contradicting her, "Despite growing up not having a quirk, you have the strongest drive to be a hero, no matter what anyone said, you kept on fighting, and that is what All Might sees in you as well. You deserve this Izuku, you've earned this and as for your clan, they're your family, you are their legacy and nothing can change that, and I will support you every step of the way." She emotionally stated as she tried to get through Izuku's insecurities and seeing his watery smile and lightened expression she sighed in relief upon seeing that smile, knowing that everything will be ok. she got up to get his soup and turn around to see him already sleeping._

 _She softly smiled as she placed the tray back down and gently pet his hair, "I believe you will be the greatest hero yet..."_

* * *

He and Momo made their way to where All Might stood he stared at the gunbai that everyday, All Might would place in the ground as motivation for him to get stronger, "All Might today I will claim my inheritance." He proclaimed with confidence in his every word as he stared at the Gunbai

 **A.N.**

 **Indeed...I'm alive... so yeah this was a short chapter just to get back into the habit of writing, hopefully I won't take as long next time, and as for my other story, it isn't abandoned, it's just very tedious to transcribe an episode and i get distracted from it quite easily, I do enjoy writing both these stories, it will just take a while to get into the habit of it, but rest assured, for all those who like it, it isn't abandoned.**

 **as for this, yeah not much was done in this chapter, but as I said, it's just something to get me back into writing, any advice will be appreciated. I'm planning on All Might helping Momo speed up her creation time as well as use the least amount of lipids possible, maybe have her be able to create gaseous objects to possibly mimic something similar to Midnight's quirk or create liquids to maybe mimic something similar to Mina's quirk... Honestly Her quirk is damn terrifying.**

 **As for Izuku, he's not gonna have the same fighting style as canon, sure he'll be close combat orientated, but the gunbai opens a lot of possibilities, especially long ranged... can you imagine a full cowl Izuku swinging that gunbai, plus the sharingan will allow him to be more methodical than relying on pure power in his strikes, also the fact that he was close with momo growing up and that she always believed in him, i see it within reason that she got him to join in her training, even if he has no quirk, his body would have been more developed than in canon and he'll now some martial arts so he can put in the time to train his quirk as well.**

 **Since the two are life long best friends and have feelings for each other, hopefully it feels natural and not forced... basically what I'm aiming for is a case where they're basically already in a relationship it's just that they're the only ones who don't realize it**


End file.
